


Thicker Than Blood Bags

by Reltic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Halloween, It's not really dark, Lee Felix-centric (Stray Kids), Near Death Experiences, Rescue, SKZ Are So Sweet, Supernatural Elements, They Are Good Vampires, Vampire Turning, Vampires, it's just Felix Struggling To Grasp That He's A Vamp Now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reltic/pseuds/Reltic
Summary: Felix was only 21 years, 2 months, and 13 days old when his life “ended”.---Or: Felix is turned into a Vampire to save him from the brink of death.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) & Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134





	Thicker Than Blood Bags

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't bother with honorifics because i have no idea how to calculate that with vampire ages and I'd rather not piss anyone off if I mess it up. But other than that please enjoy :)

Felix was only 21 years, 2 months, and 13 days old when his life “ended”.

He was rushing through dark alley ways, tripping over pebbles and his own feet as the crowd of footsteps trailed behind him. His hair was flying back from his face as the cold winter's night breeze assaulted his skin. His panting breaths scratched at his lungs and formed fog in the air as he turned around another corner.

He was hoping to outrun these guys by slipping into a busy street, but each street was as barren as the last. 2 AM wasn’t a good time to be searching for a safe haven, and he was weary about leading the group of thugs back to his apartment. Felix really should have known that taking that night shift at the bar was a bad idea, and now that he aggravated a group of drunk assholes by refusing to give them anymore drinks, he was in for a beat down of a lifetime.

How was he supposed to know they were gonna wait for him outside?

“There he is!” A gritty voice announced followed by a chorus of cheers.

Felix tried to speed himself up, giving one more extra boost in his step to maybe spur on an undiscovered super power hidden beneath the freckles that decorated his cheeks. But he fell short, kicked his heel, and tumbled down into the gravel with a pained outcry. He tucked into himself as he rolled over patches of snow and sharp rocks, and once he finally skidded to a stop he dug his nails into the ground and catapulted himself forward.

Then a foot was kicking him in the side, and another was crushing his ribcage as he gasped for breath.

“Caught ya~” One of the men from the bar teased as he kneeled down close enough for Felix to smell the alcohol on his tongue.

He removed his foot from Felix’s chest just to grab a hold of his jacket with two sweaty hands and forced his body into the air. He didn’t waste any time with words, choosing to rain his fist down on Felix’s face, torso, arms, legs, and every other inch of flesh that could be pounded with drunken rage. He was sure he was screaming, writhing in pain and begging for rescue, yet the assault didn’t let up. He kicked his feet in retaliation which only spurred on more slurs accompanied by laughter.

He wasn’t sure who it was that intervened, only that it was a mirage of pale skin and dark leather blurring across his vision. The group of men retreated from his beaten form with a few curses flying from shaky lips, and the new arrival stood in the center of the alley way as he stared down their backs until they dispersed into the empty streets.

Felix was a bloodied sack of flesh, lying in red snow and taking comfort from the cold when he should be seeking warmth. He knew before the stranger arrived that death was around the corner. He felt it in the numbness in his fingers, in the stabbing pain in his chest, in the wheezing breath speckled with blood that trickled from his throat. This wasn’t something fixable, at least not at 2 AM with the nearest hospital 20 minutes away. He wasn’t going to make it to morning, and he could tell.

“Hey, you with me?” Freezing fingers tapped against his cheek, forcing Felix to open the eyes he hadn’t realized he closed,

He was met with a blurry figure, orange hair being the only feature Felix could comprehend among the botched image his mind was showing him. The words the person was saying were foggy, distorted, distant enough to be coming through a pipe. He was trying to ask Felix something, shaking his body desperately but Felix only had the strength to flutter his nearly closed eyelids.

He kinda wished he could have talked to his only friend before he died. Jisung was sure to be sad when he found out Felix never made it home tomorrow. He wished he could comfort the closest person he had to family when the news inevitably circled around the city, even if he would be comforting him about his own death. He wouldn’t want Jisung to suffer alone, and even though Felix knows his squirely friend had other friends besides him, he couldn’t help but worry about what would happen to him when Felix disappeared from this world.

His mind jolted as a prick on the side of his neck paralyzed him. His head tilted without warning, and even if Felix tried to push it into place his muscles wouldn’t allow it. The freezing fingers of the stranger who saved him were clasped on the other side of his throat and reaching under the back side of his skull. Soft puffs of warm air brushed over his skin making his frozen nose itch, and the prick in his neck was slowly radiating warmth as the seconds passed.

As he felt his body rising into the air, his temple resting against leather and his legs dangling over an arm, he felt the pain begin to resurface. A pitiful whine fell from his lips resulting in the hands that encased him to tighten their hold. The stranger emitted rumbling vibrations from their chest as they spoke words that didn’t reach Felix’s brain, but the injured boy grabbed hold of the voice with his barely lingering consciousness. Until he drifted off, falling limp in the strangers hold as he was carried off in the winter's night.

* * *

When he woke up, it wasn’t smooth or gentle. Nor was it a calm transition to clarity with soft sunlight streaming through his blinds until his body naturally returned to consciousness. It was sudden and harsh, with his stomach sadistically cramping and bile burning his throat. His eyes had flown open with alarm and darted around the dark room which wasn’t familiar to the boy. He twisted his body against the war in his abdomen as he tried to pull himself off of the bed he was laying on. 

The intention was to find a bathroom before he puked all over himself and the dark purple comforter he was lying under, but luckily a bowl was suspiciously placed just next to his head on the floor. He snatched up the bowl just in time for his stomach to rebel with last night's dinner. He expelled enough stomach acid to match an entire meal, and by the time he finished he was convinced he had. Because instead of his stomach cramping to rid him of food, now it was cramping _for_ food. He groaned as he tossed himself onto his back and pressed his palms into his stomach in an attempt to calm the rapidly increasing pain.

He clenched his eyes shut, focusing on the other pain that pulsed in his rib cage, his nose, even his fingers and toes to distract himself from the clamping burn in his stomach begging for substance. It made absolutely no sense to Felix, because he’s never been this hungry before. And he’s gone at least a week without a meal before. It felt like his own stomach acid was dissolving his organs, it hurt more than getting beat up in the alleyway had. If food was even a yard away, he was certain his body would move before his brain caught up to him.

A door opened, one of the only two in the room, but Felix didn’t bother with acknowledging the new arrival. Instead, he took another deep breath as his stomach flipped on itself, punishing him for starving it for however long he had. He could feel himself squirming in the sheets, sweat layering over his skin as he tried to work through whatever sickness he had contracted to cause _this_ monstrosity of a side effect.

“Oh shit,” The person who entered sounded panicked, rushing over to the bed with purpose only to fall short as they made it a foot away. 

Felix could hear the bowl being moved and frantic shuffling as the person struggled to figure out what to do. They halted just as Felix let out a hiss in retaliation at his own body failing him, but picked back up and dashed out of the door. He was alone for only a few minutes, minutes that Felix dreaded each second of. But then someone was back, and with them was a delectable scent that eased the pain he was feeling just slightly.

Felix opened his eyes, surprised by how well his eyesight was adjusting to the darkness. Artificial light seeped into the room from the open door where a figure was standing, both hands crossed behind his back as he stared at Felix with a calm smile. Felix didn’t bother with asking who this person was, nor about where he was or why he was here. He didn’t care about the injuries littering his body, or why he hadn’t died when he was so sure he would. The only thing he cared about was the food this person held behind their back, the food so potent Felix could nearly taste it.

He needed it, _now_.

“Hey there,” The new person spoke, but Felix didn’t raise his gaze to meet the person’s eyes, “My name’s Chan, or Chris, whatever you prefer. I understand your name is Felix?”

How he knew his name, Felix had no idea. He could only guess this man, Chan, had raided his wallet and discovered all of his hidden debt and crippling financial status. Yet none of that mattered to him. His sight was trained on the arms hidden from his view. He felt himself inching closer to the edge of the bed, and he made no move to stop himself from getting ready to pounce on the man holding his food a few feet away from him.

“You hungry? I brought you food,” Chan stepped closer, closing the door behind him and ridding the room of the bright lights from the hallway. Felix blinked until he was able to see again, and he realized Chan was only just in front of the door.

“I know this probably won't make sense to you yet,” Chan began as he slowly began traveling closer to Felix, “But I promise I will explain everything after you finish. All I can say for now is we aren’t going to hurt you. Okay?”

Felix blinked in confusion, he didn’t really _care_ at the moment about his safety. Even though a part of him screamed that he really should care, that he should be weary of this stranger and figure out where he was. But nothing mattered more to him right now than filling his stomach with enough food to quench the cramping that wouldn’t leave.

Chan seemed to understand that, as he left any other words left be said for another time. He brought his arms from behind his back revealing a bag of red liquid which Felix assumed must have been fruit punch. Yet it smelled bitter and nothing like any fruit punch he’d seen before. As soon as his eyes zeroed in on the bag, any rational thought went out the window. He lurched forward grabbing the bag from the others hand with no resistance. Chan stepped back as Felix bit into the bag without hesitance, which was far easier than Felix imagined it should have been.

Deep in his mind, he was freaking out. This red thick liquid didn’t taste like fruit punch, actually it tasted more like grass with an undertone of iron, and that was _not_ normal. It also wasn’t normal that Felix had turned to straight up biting the bag and sucking the liquid through two tiny puncture holes. He knew none of this was normal behavior, and as he slowly digested each drop from the plastic bag he was becoming more and more coherent.

And more and more terrified.

He recoiled suddenly, as if his mind finally grabbed hold of his body and realized just how fucked up this was. He pulled back from the bag that he threw away from him. If there was any of the red stuff left in the bag it would have splattered over the dark wood, but Felix had drank it all in a matter of seconds.

Chan was still there, staring at him as Felix’s wide eyes took in the empty bag with terror. He cautiously approached the boy that was beginning to wheeze as he tried to breathe properly, “Hey, Felix. It’s okay.”

“N-No,” Felix shook his head and he rubbed his hands over his face. His nose hurt, and his teeth hurt, his ribs hurt, he just drank something fucking weird, and he was in a house with people he didn’t know- _Nothing_ was okay, “Go away. S-stay away from me.”

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Chan kneeled down to be eye level with Felix’s trembling figure, blocking his view of the empty plastic bag, “I know you’re confused right now, but let me help. Please?”

“I want to go home,” Felix crawled back, further away from Chan as he curled into himself, “Please let me go.”

“You’re not a prisoner here, but I can’t take you home right now. I need to talk to you first,” Chan tried to explain, but Felix shook his head as he was denied.

“This isn’t happening,” Felix whined as he grabbed his hair with his hands. Did he manage to nearly get himself killed last night just to wind up getting kidnapped and drugged by someone even more fucked up?

Chan watched him in concern for a moment, opening his mouth to say something only to cut himself off before a syllable made it past his teeth. He gave Felix a short smile, standing up from his position on the floor and walking out the door. Felix stayed back as Chan disappeared, watching as the light left behind from the open door soon turned into a new shadow as another person stepped into the room.

Someone he recognized.

“Jisung!” Felix gasped out, flinging himself out of the bed to come crashing into his friend's body. Jisung chuckled as Felix tackled him, wrapping his arms around Felix’s clammy body and pulling him back to the bed.

“Hey Lixie,” Jisung whispered into Felix’s hair as he set them both back down on the bed. Felix gripped onto Jisung’s t-shirt as he kept his friend as close to him as possible. He was so worried about Jisung mourning his death, about what would happen to his friend if he didn’t survive the attack after work, but not only was Felix alive… Jisung was _here_.

Why was he here?

“Lix,”Jisung ran a hand through Felix’s hair as he cradled his friend in his chest, “I have something to tell you.”

Felix tensed, all different scenarios filtering through his head as he taped different scenes together. Jisung was here, at the place Felix woke up in after nearly getting beaten to death in an alleyway. He was in the place where Felix was given fake fruit punch to drink that was most likely drugged, and Jisung was the one here to hug him when things got too much. He was here, where all this crazy shit was happening at once, and as far as Felix was concerned Jisung was the most uninteresting guy to ever exist.

Jisung was a regular at the bar, a guy Felix met a year ago when he began his shitty job. He was a guy that liked anime, video games, and manga enough to talk to Felix about it. They both liked music, both talked far too much, and both enjoyed staying home rather than going to parties. Jisung wasn’t a crazy guy that hung out with others at 2 AM. He was a guy who slept too much and ate too little, not a guy that drugged drinks to give strangers after bringing them to this weird house.

“I wasn’t sure when, or honestly even _if_ I would tell you this,” Jisung sighed as he tightened his hold on the boy, “And I really hope you don’t hate me afterwards.”

“You need to listen to me fully,” Jisung began, “Let me finish before you ask any questions or get mad, okay?”

Felix nodded against Jisung’s chest, feeling the excess breath Jisung released before he began speaking, “I’m not actually 21 years old, nor am I a kid taking a break from university to figure out what I want to do with my life. I’m actually 25 years old, stuck in my 21 year old body for eternity.”

The reaction Felix gave was unexpected, because he remained still regardless of the confusion running through his brain. Jisung not being 21 wasn’t too big of a deal breaker, but it was the fact that his friend lied to him that made Felix nervous. Why hide his age for a whole year? They were so close, yet Jisung failed to come forward with the truth after all this time?

“It’s not just that though,” Jisung continued as he resumed petting Felix’s head, “When I was actually 21, I was attacked and nearly killed.”

Now that was a reaction that was expected, as Felix jolted in response to the information, “ It was just after class, I got jumped on my way home from my music history class by a group of kids trying to fulfill a gang initiation. They almost killed me, but someone saved me. His name was Seo Changbin, and I’ve never been more grateful for anything else in my life.”

“How he saved me, even though it was was literally the only way I would have survived, was a hard pill to swallow,” Jisung gulped as he stilled his hand just behind Felix’s ear, “Seo Changbin was a vampire, and the day I was supposed to die he turned me into one too.”

Felix’s breath hitched, the fingers clenched around Jisung’s t-shirt loosened as he tried to wrap his head around the figurative bomb his friend just dropped on him. There was absolutely no way this was happening. This was a very elaborate prank that Jisung was going to admit too in a matter of seconds. As soon as Felix freaked out an appropriate amount, he was going to cackle at Felix’s fear. 

But Jisung wasn’t laughing, and as Felix pulled back to look at his friend with dread Jisung was biting his lip with awfully sharp fangs for a human boy.

This couldn’t be real.

“I know you probably don’t believe me,” Jisung lowered his gaze, unable to meet Felix’s eye as he spoke, “I didn’t believe it at first either. But I mean, the fangs are a bit hard to excuse aren't they?”

“You’ve never had fangs before,” Felix muttered as he openly stared at the short teeth that poked out of his friend's mouth.

“That’s because they retract,” Jisung explained, as the four canines shortened into place and camouflaged himself into human society, “It’s uncomfortable but possible.”

“What the fuck…” Felix’s face contorted into one of horror mixed with bewilderment as his gaze flittered between Jisung’s teeth to his worried eyes.

So that was why Jisung always slept during the day and never ate? He was actually dead this whole time, and a _vampire_ to top it off? 

“But that’s not all Felix,” Jisung rubbed his hands over Felix’s arms, fidgeting his fingers over Felix’s cold skin as he prepared himself to speak, “You were supposed to die at 2 AM this morning when that group of guys attacked you. My friend, someone from my coven named Lee Minho, saved you just in time. But he saved you the same way Changbin saved me, by turning you into a vampire too.”

Suddenly, Felix felt sick again. Except it wasn’t due to hunger, it was out of pure disgust and panic. He felt his entire body freeze, and numbness traveled up his limbs until he his lungs were struggling to take in oxygen, “A-are you t-telling me that… I drank b-blood? T-that wasn’t weird tasting fruit punch?”

“No, it wasn’t,” Jisung admitted sadly, “I know this is scary Lixie, trust me I do. But I’m here to help you.”

“Oh my god,” Felix gagged at the memory of how quickly he had chugged down the bag of blood, how his body had acted without prompting and worked against his greater conscience by drinking the first thing he came across. He thought about how he had impulsively bit into the bag, as if he had already known what to do, and sucked the bag dry until his cramping stomach was eased, “Are you fucking serious right now?”

“I’m really sorry, Felix,” Jisung sounded genuine, like he despised that his friend was experiencing the same fate he had to accept years ago, “I know it’s going to take some time to get used to, but there’s a community of us. We all help each other, and we’re going to help you too. We won’t abandon you.”

“Why didn’t you just let me die?” Felix shook his head, remembering the encroaching feet of death looming over him like a ticking clock. He hadn’t been excited about dying, in fact he was loathing the idea of what his death meant. In his last moments he was thinking of his only friend, wishing him well. But now he wasn’t sure whether he’d rather be dead and buried 6 feet under or dead and walking among the living.

“Lixie…” Jisung trailed off as Felix distantly stared at nothing with glossy eyes.

“I can’t… I could barely control myself with that bag of blood… This has gotta be a prank, please tell me this is a prank,” His voice was shaky as he desperately tried to reach for anything to escape from this reality, but Jisung didn’t relieve him.

“You’ll learn how to live,” Jisung outstretched his hand to grab Felix’s, wrapping his fingers around his palm, “It’ll take time, but we’ll all help you. I promise you won’t do this alone.”

“What does this mean?” Felix rubbed his eyes with his free hand, “What happens now?”

“Well Minho,” Felix recognized that name, the one that rescued him from death's door, “Wants to properly meet you. I already told him all about you, but with him being your unofficial vampire dad, he’ll want to watch over you as expected. And Chan, our coven leader, will want to go over the basics with you. He’s technically your vampire grandpa.”

“What the fuck?” Felix cracked a small smile at his friend who looked delighted at seeing something other than fear and sadness in the younger boy's face, “What is this family tree?”

“It’s a bit weird hearing it without already knowing how it works,” Jisung chuckled as he straightened himself out, “So Chan is the oldest vampire here. He’s like hundreds of years old and an ancient motherfucker, but he’s so knowledgeable it’s not even funny. I say he’s your vampire grandpa because he’s the one who turned Minho and Changbin, who then turned the rest of us.”

“So because Minho turned me he’s my vampire dad?” Felix cocked an eyebrow at Jisung who nodded in confirmation, “Alright then.”

“Yeah it’ll become second nature eventually,” Jisung’s smile dwindled down as Felix stared at their intertwined hands, “Hey, I really am sorry about this Lixie.”

“It’s fine,” Felix mumbled, but neither of them believed that for a second, “I guess being undead is better than being dead for real. Although the whole drinking blood thing isn’t appealing.”

“Once you start digesting properly, you can start eating normal food again,” Jisung explained, but the grimace he sported made Felix eye him curiously, “Sorry, it’s just after having a blood only diet for so long the idea of eating human food grosses me out. I always hated having to eat real food with you because I wanted to vomit every time.”

“Man and I used to hound on you for not eating all the time,” Felix smirked to himself, “Little did I know, huh?”

“I’m sorry for also not telling you-” Jisung didn’t even get his entire apology out before Felix was shushing him.

“Hey don’t apologize for that,” Felix cut him off, “I mean, I’m still kind of shocked by everything, but I don’t blame you for hiding it. What else were you supposed to do?”

“I guess,” Jisung sighed, “I just hate this happened to you.”

Felix didn’t have anything to reply to that, because he agreed. He hated that he was cornered by a group of assholes. He hated that he was beaten over alcohol and he hated that the only way to keep living was to die in the exact opposite way he had been expecting. But then again, he wasn't the only one in this position. Jisung experienced nearly the same event and ended up in the same situation against his will.

It wasn’t ideal, and Felix wasn’t sure if he was truly accepting this new discovery or if he was still in shock, but he would manage. He would have to, because these people rescued him and gave him a second chance at life. He wouldn’t take it for granted, even if he was a freshly turned vampire that had no idea what he was doing.

Felix was only 21 years, 2 months, and 13 days old when his life “ended”, but at least he wasn’t alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something supernatural and I really hope I pulled it off well. Tell me what you think!
> 
> My Socials:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Reltic_)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_reltic_/)


End file.
